Una mission
by prussiasgermany
Summary: Para fanaticas de Allen, Krory y yaoi . . . disfruta. Nada demasiado intenso y algo adorable. AllenxKrory


Para mi amiga Allen-senpai, tu regalo de cumpleanos. A ella le encanta Allen, y a mi Krory, entonces, esto escribi. Perdon si mi espanol es terrible, va anos que escribo en espanol. . . .

Basado de Junjuo Romantica, del par Misaki y Usagi(no te preucupes, no tienes que saber de este manga su no lo sabes para leer el cuento!=).

Para fanaticas de Allen, Krory y yaoi . . . disfruta.

* * *

Krory se levanto a sus pies, cubrido en sangre y cortadas de aver estado peleando un grupo de akuma. Allen nomas veia en estado de terror. Krory volteo y vio fuerte en los ojos timidos de Allen.

"Corre! Largate de aqui!" Krory grito, suspiriendo en dolor mientras volteaba otra vez a los akume, forsandose a activar su Innocencia. Allen veia nomas el dolor que Krory se forcaba en mientras forzo sus a tomar lentos pasos en la nieve que lentamente absorbaba la sangre que salia de el.

"N-no . . . ." Allen ablo a si mismo, su voz temblando, "no te voy a dejar!" Allen, usando su ultima fuerza, hizo su brazo en una espada y corrio a los akuma. Sabia que Krory apenas podia pararse, y menos atakar. El unico akuma, un nivel 3, levanto su brazo para attakar a Krory. Los ojos negros de Krory se enfocaron al akuma, se preparaba a tirarse a el. De repente, sintio nada. No tenia sentido en todo su cuerpo. Sus piernas empezaron a temblar. Ni tuvo la fuerza de hacerse al lado para previnir el attaque del akuma. Allen, en motion lenta, brinco con su espada y lo lanzo al akuma en su cabeza, brincando sombre Krroy aggarandolo por el hombro mientras los dos calleron al nieve.

"Aghhh! Maldita sea! Estupido exorcista, nop voy a morir sole!" Grito el akuma mientras intenentava sacarse la espada de la cabeza, su sangre mayorja lloviendo en Allen. Allen se callo a sus rodillas cansado y perdiendo consensia, enfrente de Krory. Krory quedo no mas viendo sorprendido y lamiando sus dientes filsos a ver el muriendo akuma, con su brazo libre, agarrar a Allen por el estomago. Allen, demesiado cansado, suspiraba pesamente del dolor.

"A-Allen!"Krory grito firosmente. El akuma nomas se reia, empezo a apretar a Allen mas fuerte en el pecho. Le dio gusto el sonido de los quillidos de dolor de Allen y la cara de Krory y no podiendo hacer nada.

"Parale...para de sereso!" Krory grito enojado, tirandose al brazo que tenia a Allen.

"Allen! ALLEN!" gritaba Krory espantado, y desesperado, trantado con su ultima fierza a liberar Allen. El akuma nomas se rei a mas, apretando a Allen mas.

"Que no vez?" El akuma reia, "Se va morir con migo. Estupido vampiro!"

"Dije que....LO DEJES EN PAZ!" Krory gruinio mientras mordia el brazo del akuma El akuma dio un terrible chillo de terror. Mientras que el akuma hizo a arena, Krory imediatamente agerro a Allen antesque callera al suelo.

"Allen?ALLEN?"Krory gritaba, sehtado y reclinado contra la espada de allen. Un charco de sangre formada un arculo alrededor de los dos. Krory cargaba a Allen en sus brazos delicamente.

"Allen... te dije que...que te hilleras," Krory susurro, sus manos temblando en miedo por el. Empeso a llorar en silencio mientras cubria Allen con su capa. Luego, el tambien perdio la concensia por el perdido de sangre y dolor . . . mientras alrededor de ellos formaba mas sangre. . . . .

* * *

" . . . . . . . . ," Krory se sentaba callado al lado de la cama de Allen, pasando sus dedos entre su pelo suave. Estaban en un hospital, en un cuarto privado. La cara de Krory estaba voltiado al otro lado, viendo afuera de la ventana, viendo al nieve callendo y no parando ningun tiempo pronto. En una mesita ensigida de el, levanto su quince vaso de agua para tomar. A tenido tanta . . . . . . . _sed_.

"K-Krory . . . . . eres usted?" Pregunto Allen, volteando a la direcion de Krory.

"Unas de tus costillas se quebraron." Krory dijo en voz vajo. Aparcia enojado, probablemente porque Allen no le habia echo caso. Quito su mano del pelo de Allen para tomar su dieciseis y diezisiete vaso de agua.

"P-Perdon que no te hice caso. Es que, el akuma te hiba attakar y-!"

"Te dije que te vallas! Que no entediste? Te dije porque no queria que nada te paze! Y tu vienes y aruinas todo! Soy adulto, yo mismo me puedo cuidar!" Krory grito viendo a Allen con esos ojos lleno de odio. Los de Allen se pusieron triztes y danado.

"Pues perdon de querer salvarte!" Grito Allen enojado y en lagrimas, sentadose ariba pero luego dejo un quillido del dolor en su pecho, no podia differenciar siera de eso o de la triztesa que sentia. Allen le tiro a Krory unas almuadas mientras se agarraba su pecho que ardilla con mucho dolor. Krory se levanto y agarro las manos de Allen empinandolo contra la madera de la cama. Allen vio a los ojos de Krory, todavia estaban negros, como si su Innocence estaba activado. Allen trataba de quitarse Krory de encima de el.

"Para de moverte, nomas te vas a danar mas." Allen se voltio al lado, no querer verle la cara.

"P-porque estan tus ojos asi? Estas tan enojado conmigo?" Susurro Allen timidamente triste. Sinitio los brazos de Krory temblar.

"Tengo mucha sed . . . . ,"Krory dijo en voz bajo.

"No tomaste del akuma?" Murmuro Allen.

"Tulla y de el mesclado."

Los ojos de Allen se pusieron grandes. Luego se dio cuenta de todos los vasos vasillos en un mesa alado de su cama. Tenia sobras de agua y vino.

"Q-quiero mas . . . . ,"dijo Krory en voz bajo.

"Pues veto a buscar otro akuma!" Grito Allen. Krory solto las manos de Allen. Se levanto de encima de el y dirigio a la puerta para hirse.

"Q-que haces?" Allen murmuro lentamente levanteadose de su cama sorprendido. Krory voltio a Allen, no importancia en su cara.

"Voy a salir. Estoy curioso, por un segundo pense que sangre tuya savia mejor que la de Lavi. Mi senso de probar se a de estar poniendo un poco borroso. Se me antoja sangre humana," Krory dijo poniendo su mano encima de sus dientes, que ardian mas y mas.

"Q-que?" Este no es el Krory normal, este es su segunda personalidad. Allen. despasito, intento a caminar a el. Krory se volteo a verlo, se veia desesperando.

"Que? pense que querias que me hillera."

"No, esque . . . . . me hicistes . . . . "Allen, suspirando pesado. alcaso a agarrar su dolio a caminar mucho, por las heridas que habia sufrido. Se callo a sus rodillas, cansado. Krory vio abajo y suspiro. Puso sus dedos entre el pelo tierno de Allen despasito.

"Que, Allen?Te hice que?"

"Me hicistes . . . . ," Allen enterro sus manos y cara en el pantalon de Krory, abrazandolo fuerte," . . . seloso."

Krory se rio. Delicamente agarro a Allen por los brazos y lo levanto a sus pies. Lo abrazo. Allen podia sentir su cara poniendose rojo. Enterro su cara abergonzado en su pecho del otro.

"C-cargame..."suzurro Allen, casi llorando.

"Con mi gusto,"dijo Krory en una voz baja en el oido de Allen.

* * *

Allen sentia todo su cuerpo caliente. Estaba bien nervioso, su cara toda roja y sudando. Enterro sus manos en las colchas de su cama del hospital. Estaba suspirando pesado y cansado, pero ni habian comenzado.

"Atranque la puerta," dijo Krory en voz bajo, sonriendo mientras lamiaba sus dientes y labios.

"H-haste comfortable," dijo Allen timidamente mientras Krory se sentaba en su cama.

"Heh, espero que sepas que esto va a doler y el momento que empiezo, no puedo para," dijo Krory, un poco preocupado en danando a Allen.

"E-entiendo. Se va poner mejor, v-verdad?" Pregunto Allen. Krory nomas sonrio, causando Allen a sonreir. El cuerpo de Allen empezo a temblar, pero se estaba calmando con las manos de Krory moviendo ariba y abajo en sus lados y pecho, sobandole y dandolo besos al menor en su pecho hasta su cuello, dando mordidas y lambiandolo.

"K-Krory!" Allen gemidio mientras Krory besaba ariba y abajo de su cuello de Allen. Sonrio el mayor mientras Allen llamaba su nombre, queriendo escuchando mas. Le beso el cachete de Allen, emocionando al menor, mientras por un segundo se levanto de encima de Allen removiendo su ropa de arribe.

* * *

"K-Krory . . . . " Allen gemidio otra vez mientras agaraba los lados de la cabeza del mayor, bajandolo para que el lo pueda besar en la boca. El mayor se bajo, realizando esto, y sorprendido que el menor empezaba a meter su lengua en su boca. Allen no podia diferenciar si lo que sentia ahorita fue amor o algo de nomas una noche. Krory nomas se veia interesado nomas en su cuerpo. Pero, aun asi, no le importaba, porque esto estaba pasando aqui y ahora. Krory jamas haria algo haci; nunca usaria a Allen asi y luego botarlo, porque eso no era Krory, y en esto Allen amaba mucho. Krory continuo besandole y tocando luengas, sonido de bocas tocando en todo el cuarto. Krory paro por un segundo y quedo viendo a los ojos tiernos de Allen, debajo de el.

"Si no quieres esto . . . . nomas digame, yo parare." Krory murmuro lentamente en el oido de Allen.

"N-no . . . . ." Allen gimidio timidamente, "si . . . . .si quiero esto . . . ." Krory sonrio y dijo en su oido del menor, "entonces te va a encantar esto." Allen se enrojo mas y gemidio fuertamente, poniendo una mano atras el otro's cuello y agarandose a su espalda, mientras el otro se sustenia encima de el. Allen lo empezo a besar en la boca otra vez con mucho fuerza, el que si queria mucho esto. Mientras las manos de Allen estaban occupadas agarrandosen de el cuello de Krory, Krory empezo a bajarle el zipper de Allen.

"Ah . . . .K-Krory . ." Allen gemidio mientras empezo a morder a Krory en el cuello; Allen lentamente se bajo si mismo el pantalon sonriendo nerviosamente por la emocion que sentia el. Su cara estaba bien roja.

* * *

"Mm . . . mmm . . . . . ," Allen se desperto, empezando a estir sus brazos. Se sentia bien comfortable. Se encontro con muchas cobijetas y almuadas alrededor de el. Algien lo habia cobijado bien y seguro en su cama del hospital. Volteo a ver afuera de la ventana. Era noche? Habia pasado todo un dia deade anoche. Con razon tenia mucho frio. Se via un monton de nieve acomulado afuera. Suspiro cansado y con frio. Vio ensigida de el una vella prendida, alumiando una luz bja roja e anaranjado. Su brazo debajo de la colcha blanca, se sintio en su pecho y lados, donde tenia amarrado de sus huesos danados. Estaba tambien completamente desnudo. Su cara se puso rojo mientras se sentaba arriba. Recordo lo que habia pazado anoche. Su boca temblo un poco mientras se lamiaba los labios. Dio una sonrisa nerviosa, pero a la misma vez contenta. Luego se dio cuenta que alado de el estaba Krory acostado encima de la colcha, su espalda contra Allen, todo vestido despues de aber banadose. Estaba bien dormido. Habia limpiado todo el cuarto y ordenandolo. Allen desidio mover el brazo de Krory.

"K-Krory, estas despierto?" Pregunto Allen en voz baja.

"Mn? Sip," dijo el, volteandose lentamente a ver la cara de Allen. Le dio una sonrisa innocente mientras agarraba la mano de Allen, poniendo sus dedos en guante entre los de Allen. Allen se puso rojo y volteo al otro lado a la ventana. Era bein penoso en cosas asi.

"Q-queria preguntar donde quedo mi ropa," pregunto Allen nervioso. Krory, todavia agarrandole mano, metio su otra mano debajo del colchon corrediziendo su mano arriba y abajo lentamenta en el lado de Allen.

"Lo labe, esta doblado ahi en la meza," apunto Krory.

Nerviosamente, Allen trato de alcansar su ropa, hasta que Krory lo empujo delicamente contra la madera de su cama, Allen sentia el calor de su cuerpo contra la sulla mientras Krory se asercaba a el. Sentia su corazon parpartiendo rapido, ese mismo sentimiento que habia tenido anoche y cada vez cuando Krory lo tocaba o estaba serca,su cara qemando rojo. Krory lo agarraba delicamente por los lados. La colcha, apenas cubriendo su cuerpo encuerado.

"K-Krory . . . ," Allen susurro en un voz bajo, pidiendo que la hage algo.

"Que quieres?" Pregunto Krory con una sonrisa seductive.

"D-dejame . . . . ,"Allen gemidio, levantando su cabeza para alcanzar el cuello de Krory.

"Dejarte que?"

"D-dejame hacer . . . . ," Allen empezo a lambiar y eventualmente moderle el cuello.

"Hah . . . apenas alcanzas," Krory murmuro mientras se reia, sentiendo sus brazos que lo sostenian al cuerpo de Allen temblar de la emocion que su cuerpo sentia de esto. Allen empujo su cuerpo contra la de Krory's. Allen empezo a besar a Krory en la boca otra vez, mientras el mayor agarraba a Allen por atraz de su cabeza y la espalda, poniendoze mas serca de cada quien. Allen, sus brazos callendose en los lados de el, sintio su cuerpo caliente y emocionado por todo esto y empezo a levantarse de su cama, sentandose arriba y agarrandose de Krory por sus hombros, empujandose mas contra el mayor dandole otra vez mordidas y lameos a su cuello del mayor.

"A-Allen, calmate . . . ," Krory murmuro, su voz temblando un poco.

"Ah . . . ," Allen, despasiamente, se separo de Krory, que lo habia estado inclinando a el a la cama por primera vez en vez de el. Allen se rio nerviosamente rascandose atraz de la cabeza, su cara roja completamente mientras lamiaba sus labios de la saliba que le habia estado escurriendo de los besos y cosos que habia estado dando.

"P-perdon. Es que . . . n-no queria . . .eh . . "

"Parar? Ya se. Asi yo estuba anoche tambien," sonrio Krory mientras se sentaba al lado de la cama en la silla que se habia estado sentando en. Se sobaba los chupetes que Allen le habia dado, estaban bien rojos y uno hasta sangrando. Allen se ruborizó viendo esto y se voltio a ver al otro lado del cuarto nerviosamente.

"Hah-ha . . .eh . . perdon por haber. . . eh . . " Allen tartamudeó nerviosamente, su cara enrojando mas mientras se rascaba atraz la cabeza y sonriendo nerviosamente. Krory nomas se rio mientras le entregaba su ropa a Allen. Allen, confundido agarro su ropa y volteo a la cara de Krory. Krory apuntaba a su cuello; Allen luego toco el sullo.

"Ahy!" Grito Allen mientras se tocaba _sus _chupetes. Olbidaze los que le di a Krory, las mias duelen un chingo mas!

"Heh . . yo te di a _ti _unas mas notables que las tullas. Lo habia echo demasiado duro que estabas llorando un poco, porque del dolor pero tambien porque querias que le sigiera!" Se rio Krory mientras Allen se ponia despasiamente su ropa. Allen frunció el ceño mientras se ruborizo.

"So . . . entonces . . . ya estamos juntos oh . . . ? _Pero no estoy diciendo que tenemos estar juntos tampoco, si quieres esto podria ser nuestro secreto y yo no le diria a alguien y--!"_

_"_Shh." Krory puso un dedo en la boca de Allen para callarlo. Allen voltio al otro lado, no sabiendo lo que el mayor hiba a decir.

"Sip."

"Sip?"

"Sip."

"Sip?"

"Sip, estamos juntos."

"De . . . verdad?"

"Sip."

Allen brinco de su cama a abrazar a Krory, emocionado con una sonrisa, pero realisando que todavia estaba desnudo a la mitad. Krory nomas sonrio mientras Allen nerviosamente temblo. su cara poniendose roja con verguenza.

xxx

_Y asi empezo nuestra amistad en mi primer mission con el._

* * *

Les encanto? Pues, escriba sus opiniones!


End file.
